


Hidden from sight, here in my mind

by Hinganbachuru (Twilight_Joltik)



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Be Careful What You Wish For, Because it just might make you guilty as hell, Gen, Hidden Block is a mess, Magical Girls, Mahou Shoujo Wallid Magica
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Joltik/pseuds/Hinganbachuru
Summary: Wallid wants to tell his friends that he's a magical girl, but the reason he became a magical girl in the first place proves an interesting caveat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wallid is my new favorite character, and I had to write something about my favorite Magical Girl. Well... something else, anyways, I'm working on a more proper Magical Girl AU with a friend, but that's more Hana-centric. Anyways, I also had an issue with a few... contradictions in Wallid's backstory, so I decided to come up with a bit of a theory as to why that is. No idea if this is gonna be a one-shot or not, depends how it pans out, I guess. So, thank you, mind nothing is meant to reflect anything but the in-game characters (which I in no way own), and enjoy~!

“When one becomes a Magical Girl, they are granted a single wish. That is the price paid to have a young person fight for the sake of justice.”

 

In his mind’s eye, he could see Caddy sighing, rolling his eyes. _Yeah sure, but why are you telling us this?_

 

“So, I guess what I’m trying to say is, well, for one, I’m a Magical Girl.”

 

He could just imagine Jimmy laughing, asking him, _is your soul gem going to become a grief seed?_

 

“Don’t get it wrong, I didn’t sell my soul or anything, all I traded for it was my work!”

 

_But for what_ , asked Ian in his head. _What is it you wanted?_

 

“I’m getting to that, okay? You aren’t curious about what I do?”

 

Luke might cock his head to the side, looking mildly intrigued. _Well, maybe a little, you know?_

 

“I swear it’s interesting! Please, just… I don’t want to hide such a large part of my life from my very best friends, you know?”

 

Maybe Jeff would give him a smile, almost sympathetic. _Okay, go on, then._

 

“It’s like I said: I’m a Magical Girl, and I fight evil. Sometimes monsters, sometimes aliens, sometimes alien monsters…”

 

No one would even react to the news aliens were real. To be fair, most of them had seen weirder. 

 

“Well, um… so, that’s me…”

 

He couldn’t even picture what they’d say next. Would they ask if he was telling the truth? Tell him he was delusional? 

 

Best case scenario, they’d ask him why he’d kept such a thing for so long. They’d promised to help him however they could, tell him he wasn’t alone. 

 

Worst case?

 

_ So what was your wish? _

 

_ Why do you fight, then? _

 

_ What could be that important to you? _

 

He sighed. Should he take the part out about the wish all together? Because as guilty as the secret made him feel, he didn’t want to think about them finding out.

 

With a sigh, he tried to redo the scenario. 

 

“So I bet you’re all wondering why I’ve called you here today?”

 

No, even he couldn’t make it sound like a joke. This was important to him, he wanted them to know it was.

 

“Hey, by the way, I’m a Magical Girl.”

 

Casual wouldn’t work either, they’d think he was kidding even more.

 

Maybe he just shouldn’t tell them? 

 

And what, wait for the monster of the week to kidnap them/seduce them/brainwash them? No way, that had hurt so many minor characters in Magical Girl animes, he couldn’t even count them.

 

They aren’t minor characters, he corrected himself. They’re all main characters of their own narrative, and major characters in mine. 

 

That creeping voice of doubt crawled into his mind: “if they’re so important, then why have they so easily complied to your wish?”

 

And that was something he didn’t know. Why hadn’t they figured it out yet? 

 

None of it lined up, that was clear to anyone paying attention. He’d founded a club, yet he was a first year? And Normal Boots and Hidden Block both remembered them playing in the tournament last year? 

 

It should, logically, be only a matter of time before Jimmy realized he remembered a year he didn’t take, or Jeff looked at last year’s yearbook to find there wasn’t any mention of Hidden Block in there. 

 

He remembered it like it was yesterday:

 

“So what will you wish for?”

 

“I wish I had friends.”

 

And the next day, he found he remembered a club he’d started at a school he didn’t yet attend, marked by a yellow and black jacket he hadn’t owned before. He remembered five people that he very much considered his friends, but that he’d never even heard the names of before that morning. 

 

To his surprise, at Asagao, he found his roommate was one of the “friends” he remembered having. And furthermore, he was not only wearing the same jacket, but told him to meet the others in the club room.

 

The others all remembered him, they seemed perfectly convinced they’d been in the club since the previous year, and not one of them questioned how a first year had started a club last year. But they all wore the jacket, they all considered him a friend, and what’s more, they considered each other friends as well.

 

Everyone bought into the ruse, no one suspected him of fabricating the whole thing with magic and desperation. And, soon, even he could forget he’d wished this up. They were his friends. They cared about him, and about each other.

 

But still, the guilt remained. Every time he transformed, he thought of what he was fighting for, and it made him feel awful, made him focus not on the threat but his own thoughts. He wanted- nay, needed to get it off his chest, apologize somehow, but they were, after all, his friends. He couldn’t hurt them. Couldn’t lose them.

 

So he’d trapped himself in a loop. Say nothing, he’d fail at the thing he’d sworn to do in return for the wish that had gotten him there. Say something, the wish he’d put himself in danger for would die and fall away, leaving him fighting for nothing. 

 

By now, all he could do was hope maybe someone would notice, pull at the strings at let it come apart. 


End file.
